


Fluffy Sean HC

by shyeehaw



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyeehaw/pseuds/shyeehaw
Summary: Sean figuring out he likes you.Sean finding out you like him!Taking care of him when he’s sick.What is like to cuddle with Sean?





	1. Chapter 1

  * When Sean laughs, he will snort a little and it’s the cutest thing ever. (Canon But always valid!)
  * He has nervous legs, always shaking them and he finds so soothing when you place your hand on them, drawing small circles in it with your fingers.
  * He is just so full of energy, all the time!
  * Telling you a story? More like two! The tale about his pa will turn in stories of the last wagon he stole in a blink of an eye.
  * If you do keep up with what he’s telling you, he’ll love you for it.
  * “I keep telling them about this time I was almost hanged but do they listen? I’m glad ya hear me, love!”
  * He may be forgetful of many things but not those about you.
  * And if you happen to share something with him, he’ll remember the details forever.
  * “Remember that time you told me about how you liked coffee but only with honey j it?”
  * “No?”
  * “Well, I made ya one.”
  * Holding hands around the camp? Sure!
  * You sitting in his lap or just getting cuddly by the fire? He’s totally up for it!
  * Kissing when everyone is around? Please, do it.
  * Sean just get’s cocky of having such a beautiful loving S/O and doesn’t mind rubbing in everyone’s faces.
  * So get ready to be shooed by your poor camp mates.
  * He loves dogs, so expect to spend afternoons with Cain and him. You two will throw sticks for him to chase, play piggy in the middle. And yet Sean will not be tired.
  * Sean is such a cheerful person, always teasing you and making you smile.
  * He honestly lives for your laugh.
  * After making a joke he will look to see if you found funny.
  * That’s really one of his ways to express his love for you.
  * When Dutch’s gramophone is on, he will not hesitate to ask you for a dance.
  * Even if he can’t dance, at all!
  * He will do silly things like swing you around and try to kiss you, since he has no clue how to actually dance.
  * A bit of a insomniac, Sean will be stroking your hair until you fall asleep.
  * He loves it when you sleep with your head on his chest, so he can trace your face with his fingers.
  * He keep overthinking things until he’s too sleepy.
  * The thought that brings him comfort is how more certain his future seems with you by his side.




	2. Sean x Short S/O

  * He finds the height difference lovely.
  * If you get insecure about being too short he will reassure you telling how you are pretty no matter what.
  * And Sean will even tell how he too feels insecure about being too skinny.
  * It makes you seem cute and the perfect size to cuddle.
  * But don’t get him wrong, it’s not because he finds you cute that he doesn’t think you are beautiful in a seductive way.
  * He’s a funny guy, liking you won’t stop him from teasing you.
  * “Wish I could have two of ya, than I would have a whole Y/N just for myself.”
  * But he won’t take anyone else Micah making fun of your size.
  * Full wagon? Well, I guess you’ll have to sit in his lap since you are the smallest.
  * Sean has to strain his neck to kiss you, but he finds it so worth it!
  * Or you’ll have to stand on your toes, leaning on him.
  * That’s why most of the making out part will be while sitting down or laying.
  * His t-shirts are now your nightgowns, and he loves to see you wearing them.
  * He pities the poor feller that assumes that just because you are short you won’t raise hell.
  * Sean loves taking you to jobs with him. The whole “fragile and lost” act always makes robbing easier.
  * Your hand will fit on his palm.
  * He consider your hugs the best. Not only because Sean likes you but it’s cozy holding you and wrapping his arms around your body.
  * Your head it’s just about his chin, the perfect height for him to kiss your forehead.
  * Sean likes how funny his hat looks on you, it way too big for your head.
  * Find’s it adorable when you hold his forearm as support to reach for his kiss.
  * He will get way too cocky if you ask him to grab something you can’t reach.
  * Which leads to you finding a tree stump that you could climb on.
  * The little devil hides it from you, no way a stump will be more useful than he, “your mighty and much needed man.”
  * The biggest advantage of your size will be easily giving you piggyback rides, he finds it so fun how scared you get if he starts swinging while holding you.
  * “Sean! Stop it! I’m going to fall.” You say between squeals and laughter.
  * But you are sure he would never let this happen. His big hands clasped around your thighs.
  * You secretly likes how playful he is about it. Not that you will ever tell Sean that, of course.




	3. 4 types of headcanons for Sean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean figuring out he likes you.  
> Sean finding out you like him!  
> Taking care of him when he’s sick.  
> What is like to cuddle with Sean?

**Sean realizing he likes you**

  * He tries to flirt with nearly every girl, we know.
  * But seeing your smile lighting up from one of his jokes got his heart skipping a beat.
  * Like, was he responsible for that gorgeous smile?
  * That image got stuck on his head for a while now, and he doesn’t know why.
  * He likes to watch you around camp, going through your chores, the way your eyes wrinkle while smiling at a book… is endearing.
  * He has no idea how the hell he’s gonna tell you.
  * But he is already cooking up a plan that consists in many cheesy pick up lines.
  * With a beverage in hand, Sean starts making his way towards the campfire. He knows you like to relax there once you are done with your chores. He’s been actually paying attention to you.
  * “Nah-ah, not so fast”, says Tilly standing between him and future embarrassment.
  * “What?”
  * “I know you fancy them! No way I’m gonna let your half drunk face go there and ruin our coup…-“
  * “Yer couple, eh?”, he asks, surprised.
  * “Me and the girls are betting that you two end up together, Uncle on the other hand…”
  * “What’s the bastard sayin?”
  * “That Y/N seems to have a brain.” Tilly’s cheek getting blushed by repeating the old man’s words.
  * “Hey guys! What are you up to?”, you said finding odd how Tilly suddenly started coughing like something was stuck on her throat.
  * “I’m sorry I have to… go now. Can’t mess this up, right Sean?”, she said, quickly adding “Ms. Grimshaw! That’s what I’m talking about!”
  * Sean’s ears turn red as he blabbered how you were funny, and how he liked funny things… no sorry, not funny in that way. I mean… ugh.
  * But you kind of already know where this is going.
  * And now you couldn’t take that dumb smile off your face.



 

## Sean realizing you like him!

  * He will act (more) like a fool and show off all the time.



 

  * As if maybe, if he brags enough, you’ll feel so attracted to him, that you would confess your feelings.



 

  * He’s not sure it helps, but whenever you are around he can’t control his mouth, telling one marvelous tale after another. Oh boy…



 

  * He notices how you always laugh at his jokes, even the bad ones.



 

  * “When my pa got here, we was …-“



 

  * “Nooo!” “Not the ‘pa’ again!” the gang would say in unison.



 

  * “I… would like to hear it, sounds like a good one.” you would say, smiling at Sean and doing your best to ignore the flaming eyes the gang would stare you with.



 

  * Someone… actually wanted to hear? Sean was elated!



 

  * Will try at all costs stay alone with you, either inviting you to walk with him or appearing out of nowhere when you are alone. Maybe like this you’ll confess.



 

  * “So… a little bird told that ya fancy me?”, That’s Sean, he’ll be blunt and direct.



 

  * But don’t be fooled, even if he says this with all his confidence, the boy will be shaking like a leaf.



 

  * Once you admit it, he will tease you to hell and beyond.



 

  * “Ha! I knew it!”, he will laugh, “ya love me!”



 

  * After being a pain for a few minutes, that truth will sink in. You **like**  him!!



 

  * While you two kiss, Sean will feel like the luckiest guy alive.



 

## Taking care of him while he’s sick

  * He gets so whiny when he feels sick.



 

  * Sean won’t have a problem with you pampering him the whole day.



 

  * “I think I deserve a kiss… you don’t know Y/N! I might die tomorrow!” you would laugh at how sly he was, “Hey! Don’t laugh at it! Its a serious matter!”



 

  * You would shower him with kisses, sick or not you can’t resist.



 

  * “Ah, but I don’t want ya gettin sick, love”, he would say, but shortly after he would change his mind, never skipping the opportunity to makeout with you.



 

  * He would take advantage of your kind heart and get away being mischievous.



 

  * *After grabbing your butt* “Oh, sorry love, I’m feeling kinda dizzy.”, he would say with a innocent tone.



 

  * Arthur would just shake his head in disapproval.



 

  * But above all, that meant you would get to spend the day nestling against him under a pile of blankets.



 

## Cuddling with Sean would include…

  * Be grabbed by his restless hands. He just can’t decide if he wants to caress your legs, no wait your back! Never mind, face it is!



 

  * Legs intertwined at all times.



 

  * Playing with his hair, he loves feeling your fingers running thorough his head.



 

  * Smelling the campfire smoke on his hair, and after a while, start to associate that smell to him.



 

  * Feeling so safe when he wraps his long arms around you.



 

  * Pepper his face with tiny kisses, leaving no spot behind.



 

  * And finding it funny how he scrunches his nose when you get close to it.



 

  * Be surprised when he manages to stay still for more than 5 minutes.



 

  * Dying with laughter when one of you fall of the bad (probably because he keeps changing positions so much!)



 

  * A constant battle for the blanket, Sean has the habit of stealing it from you!



 

  * Of course, cuddling like this makes you a easy target for tickling!



 

  * Talking until late, while you two stay snuggled.



 

  * And stop it when someone on camp yells you to shut up and go to sleep!



 

  * “The world can go to hell for all I care, love!.” he will pull you closer and kiss your neck, causing you to squeal.



 

  * “Shhhh!”



 

  * Eventually learning that his insomnia is due his father being shot in bed.



 

  * When he finally does fall asleep, hearing his heartbeat as you lay on his chest, more comfortable than ever.



 

  * Looking at his serene face, and thinking how lovely he looks. You are real lucky.



 


End file.
